The use of cyclodextrin as a complexing agent for materials is well documented, including the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,348,416, Boden (flavoring material for use in chewing gum, dentifrices, cosmetics, etc.); 4,296,138, Boden (similar to 4,348,416); 4,265,779, Gandolfo et al. (suds suppressors for use in detergent compositions); 3,816,393, Hayashi et al. (prostaglandins for use as pharmaceuticals); 3,846,551, Mifune et al. (insecticidal and acaricidal compositions); 4,024,223, Noda et al. (menthol, methyl salicylate, etc.); 4,054,736, Hayashi et al. (similar to 3,816,393); 4,073,931, Akito et al. (nitroglycerin/cyclodextrin complexes); 4,228,160, Szjetli et al. (indomethacin); 4,247,535, Bernstein et al. (cyclodextrin complexes of complement inhibitors); 4,268,501, Kawamura et al. (cyclodextrin complexes of anti-asthmatic actives); 4,365,061, Szejtli et al. (strong inorganic oxyacids complexes); 4,371,673, Pitha (retinoids); 4,380,626, Szejtli et al. (hormonal plant growth regulator); 4,438,106, Wagu et al. (long chain fatty acids useful to reduce cholesterol); 4,474,822, Sato et al. (cyclodextrin/tea essence complexes); 4,529,608, Szejtli et al. (honey aroma); 4,547,365, Kubo et al. (cyclodextrin/hair-waving-active complexes); 4,548,811, Kubo et al. (waving lotion); 4,596,795, Pitha (sex hormones); 4,616,008, Hirai et al. (antibacterial complexes); 4,636,343, Shibanai (insecticide complexes); 4,663,316, Ninger et al. (antibiotics); 4,675,395, Fukazawa et al. (hinokitiol); 4,732,759 and 4,728,510, Shibanai et al. (complexes of bath additives); and 4,751,095, Karl et al. (aspartame/cyclodextrin complex), all of said patents being incorporated by reference. Despite the voluminous art relating to the preparation and use of cyclodextrin complexes in various products, there has been a continuing, but apparently unrecognized, need for improved release of the complexed actives, e.g., perfume, flavor, etc.
Cyclodextrin complexes of various actives have been disclosed as set forth in detail in the patents incorporated by reference herein. However, the patents do not reflect the commercial realities of preparing successful consumer products. It is not sufficient that an effect can be obtained by the use of large amounts of a material, or that the effect can be obtained occasionally. For commercial success, the effect must be obtained consistently and the cost must be commensurate with the benefit obtained. The previous lack of commercial use and/or success for complexes in consumer products is undoubtedly related to the excessive expense of such complexes and/or to the fact that using such complexes in large particle size results in insufficient release and/or speed of release. Given the need to maximize the protection of the active, it is not surprising that there has been no discussion of small particle size.